The Poisonous Kiss
by mrsdan
Summary: When Lily and James fight, Lily does something she later regrets. What will happen when she hears the shocking news? Drabble written for a erotic elves challenge.
1. The Mistake

Chapter One

It was a warm spring day. Kids laughed outside as they played in their sprinklers. Neighbors chatted with each other, sipping lemonade, swapping the latest gossip. However, one person wasn't enjoying the nice weather. Lily Potter sat in her bathroom with her wand poised over her stomach. She had been dreading this moment for months.

She remembered the night she and James had fought. Stupid, really, now that she thought about it. She had stormed out of the house and Disapparated on the spot, despite James' calls to come back. She regretted that more than ever now.

She had gone to the Hog's Head, even though it was the worst bar in town. As she had ordered another drink, she noticed a tall man walk into the bar. He was a handsome man, despite the red hue to his eyes. She had approached him, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew who it was.

"Hi," she said, as she smiled. She was a little drunk, so her confidence had shot up. As the stranger turned, she had a fleeting instinct to run, but the alcohol overrode the warning. The stranger smiled when he realized she was drunk.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. Lily nodded, although she knew she shouldn't have anymore; she was already past her limit, but she loved the thrill Firewhiskey gave her.The rest of the night had been a blur.

She remembered the man asking for a room­—the feel of his lips on her skin as he worshipped her body—the sound of clothes dropping onto the floor—sweat pouring down her back, as moans filled the room—the feel of him as he pounded into a body that wasn't his—the feeling of ecstasy as stars burst under her eyes.

Lily shuddered as she came back to the present. She couldn't believe that piece of filth had touched her. She had come back home, argument forgotten, and James had kissed her back to sleep. Now it was three months later, and Lily didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant. Whose baby would it be?

All of a sudden a pounding came from the other side of the door.

"Lily," James called. "Hurry up! I wanna know if I'll be a father or not."

Lily winced, but then muttered the spell. Her eyes widened as her stomach began to glow blue. She began to sob as she realized what the glow meant: she was pregnant. Upon hearing her begin to cry, James had burst into the bathroom. He took in the tears and the fading glow of Lily's stomach, interpreted her distress for happiness, and gave a whoop of joy. He kissed her as he whispered, "We did it, Lily. You and me."

Lily could only cry harder as the world seemed to fall in on her.


	2. The Beginning and the End

A/N: I would like to thank my beta, PhoenixTears. I couldn't have done this without you!

Chapter 2

"Push, Lily, push," James said. "Come on! You can do it! Just a little harder."

Lily screamed as she pushed with all of her might. With a sigh of relief, her baby was born. The nine months of pregnancy and torture were over. She started to sob as she remembered that damn prophecy. Why would a boy so young have to be cursed with something like that? Lily shook her head and brought herself back to the present. All that mattered was her baby.

"It's a boy!" James shouted. "Oh, Lily, he's beautiful."

As he placed their newborn son into her arms, new tears poured down her cheeks. It was James'! Her heart soared.

Her newborn son had black hair and emerald green eyes; he was gorgeous. There was no red hue to his eyes. He wasn't a spawn of the devil. He was an angel. With her hair sticking to her face, she kissed her newborn son.

"Let's call him Harry," she said. "Harry James Potter."

* * *

Lily smiled as Harry started to laugh at James. He tried to grab the puffs of smoke coming out of James' wand with no success.

"Harry should probably be in bed now," she said, as her long hair fell in her face. As James scooped him up, Lily felt uneasy. She quickly brushed it off as she took Harry and headed down the hall. Just as she was about to say goodnight, James came sprinting down the hallway, terror written on his face.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Her breath caught as she looked at James one last time and fled. She hadn't thought this day could happen! She couldn't believe it! Rushing into Harry's room, she began to barricade the door.

Then, she heard the curse and screamed. This couldn't be happening! James was dead and now she was the only one left to protect her son.

A desperate fear overcame her as _he_ easily came into the room. The man from so long ago. His eyes still had a red hue to them, this time more pronounced. They widened as he realized who she was.

Lily dropped Harry in the crib and spread her arms desperately.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please, not Harry!" she implored.

Voldemort seemed amused, but she couldn't understand how this could be funny.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now."

Lily was frantic. If she had to be killed in order to save Harry, she would do it.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning—"

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything—"

Suddenly, he seemed to not find this amusing anymore.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

And suddenly, Lily knew this would be the end. She saw the green flash of light and knew no more.


End file.
